Small Changes
by Fanwriter9
Summary: Takes place six weeks after Phantom Planet. Some new changes are coming into Danny and Sam's lives; what will happen?
1. Sam's WHAT?

**'Small' Changes**

**Chapter 1: Sam's _WHAT?_**

Danny and Tucker, age 14, were playing a video game at Tucker's, in his room, having a fun time. So far, Tucker was winning, making Danny pissed at him.

"I'm gonna _kill _you, man!" Tucker exclaims.

Danny smirks, right after getting a power-up.

"Oh, I don't think so, Tuck..." He smiles misteviously.

Danny then uses his power-up on Tucker, making him weak.

"Take that, Tuck!" Danny says in victory, right after killing Tucker in the game.

Tucker looks at his friend, wide-eyed.

"What? How? I thought you _suck _at this game." Danny shakes his head in dis-agreement.

"Nah, I've been doing _a lot _of practicing. What else do you think I'm doing when I fake ghost sence?" Tucker looks at him angered.

"You_ what_?" Tucker nearly yells.

"No fair!" Danny laughs at his friend's anger.

"Oh, calm down, Tucker, that's old news." Tucker then attacks Danny.

After having a round or two of weastling, Danny's cell phone rings. He picks it up, it was Sam!

"Hello, Sam?" He asked.

"D-Danny!" She says, sounding like she's been crying.

_"What the- is- she crying?" _Danny thinks in concern.

"Are you _crying_, Sam? What happened?" He asked quickly.

"Danny...please, come over, come along, please!" She hangs up.

Okay, now Danny's scared! So he goes ghost, then tells Tucker where he's going, then flys over to Sam's house, still a little worried about why she was crying on the phone.

* * *

_**~Sam's House~**_

Danny phases through Sam's window, seeing her crying on her bed. He quickly flys over to her, sitting down on the other end of the bed, patting her shoulder.

"Sammy? Sammy! Why are you crying? Why are you so upset?" Sam looks up at him, then hugs him tight, crying into his chest.

Danny sighs, trying to comfort her as much as possible; but it was hard to do so, with her squeezing the life out of him, even if he _was _a ghost still.

She finally stops, but sniffs a little every now and then. Danny hands her a tissue, and she blows into it, then smiles weakly at him, but the smile fades away. Danny carfully lifts her head up with his fingure underneath her chin; he then kisses her, looking worried.

"Sam...I need you to tell me what happened, okay?" She slowly nods, then sighs, looking into his green eyes couldn't even make this more comfortable.

"D-Danny...remember that night, like six weeks ago, right after we left that tree on the same night when you saved the Earth?" He looks confused.

"Wait, which night again?"

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Danny and Sam fly into Sam's room, kissing and making-out on her bed, not wanting to end this moment._

_"I love you so much, Sam." Danny says, kissing her even more, going down her neck, making her gasps and moan._

_"I love you too, Danny. Oh God, Danny, yes!"_

_They were soon taking clothing off, and then, well...YOU know what's happing..._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

"Oh, _that _night!" He slaps himself, clueless _and _stupid!

Sam had a little more tears coming out of her eyes, until Danny quickly wipes them off.

"Well...Danny, I-I'm...***sighs nervously* **I'm pregnant,"

Danny's eyes almost flew straight out of his eyes! What did _she _just tell him?

"Wait, hold the phone, did _you _just say-"

"Yes...I'm pregnant with your baby."

Danny looks at her for a moment, then kisses her.

"It's okay, Sammy...I promise to take care of you. Both you and our baby," She smiles at him.

"You promise?"

"I promise. In fact, we better make sure we hide it, once the bay-bump starts getting noticable; we don't want the school to get ideas,"

"Or our parents!" She points in.

"Them too. Which is why we're only gonna keep this to ourselves, and Tucker and Jazz." Sam's eyes widen.

"What? No!"

"Why" He asked confused.

"One, if we tell Tucker, he'll probably dish it out, like how he probably did when he was thinking we were dating in the past. And two, Jazz is over-porotective, she'll just snitch on our parents, possibly the teachers!" He thinks for a moment.

"Fine. But...we _still _need to make sure you don't go to school until the baby's born when the pregnantcy is noticable, okay?"

She nods, then kisses him softly.

"Prmise me you'll take care of me, Danny?" He kisses her again, nodding.

"Of course Sam, you're my girlfriend after all, and I love you enough."

They continue to kiss, before falling asleep on her bed.

* * *

**Sorry 4 the short chapter, but I can't make any promises, but the next chapter MAY be longer than this. I don't having this story 2 long, okay? :3**

**REVIEW! x3**


	2. Moving out to move in

**Chapter 2: Moving out to move it**

It's been about two weeks since Sam and Danny had found out about the pregnantcy, so far so good. They really wanted to tell their parents, for some addvice, but they were too scared to; besides, they're only 14, so they felt like they needed to keep this a secret, just until the time seems right. Danny knew that Sam didn't want Tucker to know, but he's talked to her, and she agreed that Jazz could know, jugding the fact that she's been able to keep his ghost powers a secret, so if she can do that, she can keep Sam's pregnantcy a secret.

Danny's been very good to her so far: Helping her with everything she needed, and he didn't complain one bit. But he had to admitte, taking care of a pragnant girl wasn't that easy as it seemed, mostly if it's your girlfriend.

Sam was up in her room, writing down a few girl names for the baby, Danny's been doing the boy names. Sam's mother calls for her downstairs, and she comes down.

"Yeah mom?" She asked her.

"Listen Sam, your father and I are going to be out of town for a bit of a long while, so you're gonna stay at Danny's house until then, okay?" Sam smiles at that, knowing that things will be a little better, since that she's going to be living with Danny for who knows how long.

"Okay mom, I'll start packing."

Sam just hopes that her and Danny's baby is born before her parents get back; she doesn't know who the hell she's gonna explain to her parents that Danny accidently got her pregnant. Wait a minute! She rushes upstairs, into her room, goes throw her trash can, until she finds the condom that they've used on that night.

"How is it possible?" She asked quietly to herself.

"There's no way that I could get pregnant! I mean-" She stops, as she notices a hole in the condom, making her eyes widen.

"Oh God! I gotta tell Danny!" She exclaims.

* * *

_**~Fenton Works~**_

"Don't worry about a thing, she'll be in good care!" Maddie yells at the Mansons, telling them good-bye, until an explostion is heard.

"Maddie! The new ghost radio is broken down again!" Jack calls from the basment.

She sighs, then goes down into the lab.

***Danny's Room***

Danny and Sam just got done placing her stuff in the guest bedroom, and were now sitting on Danny's bed, going over some of thenames.

"Okay Sam, how about for a boy name, we have...David, Chris, Gabe, Toby, Billy-" Sam cuts him off.

"Nah, none of those names are good enough for me. Sorry, but those boy names arn't really that good," He smirks.

"Really? Because I though the name Toby was your favorite boy name, sounded cute to you." She playfully slaps his arm, then giggles.

"Okay, okay, maybe Toby sounds cute. I also think Connor is a good name,"

"Well...if we get a boy, we could name him Toby Connor Fenton," She gives him a confused look.

"_Fenton_?" She asked confused.

He smiles nervously at her, then takes out a small, black box, opening it to revieal a ring.

"Yes Sam, _Fenton_. If this is our baby, and since we're already boyfriend and girlfriend, we might as well get married in the future. So, Sam Manson...will you marry me? When we're like 18, of course." She smiles widely at him, happy tears coming down from her eyes.

"YES! I'll become your wife in the future!" He smiles, sliding the ring onto her fingure, then they share a long, but passionet kiss.

After the kiss, they smile lovely at each other, touching foreheads.

"I love you, Sammy." She smiles.

"I love you too, Danny." She pecks his cheek, then picks up the list for the girl names, then sighs.

"What's wrong, Sammy?" He asked.

"N-Nothing. It's just something that I've founded out," He gets concern.

"Which _is_?" She looks at him, then pulls out a plasic bag, with the condom inside on it.

"Is that-?" She nods.

"Yes, Danny, the condom that we've used."

Danny had a dissturbed look on his face.

"And you're keeping that _why_?" She blushes a little.

"Look at it closely, you're see a hole at the end of it," He looks at it carfullly, then looks confused.

"Um...no comment on that, except for the fact that this is so confussing."

She nods in agreement.

"_This _is the reason why you're pregnant?" She nods again.

"Yes Danny, but I _still _can't believe this is why I'm pregnant."

Before they could say anything else, Jazz looks shocked at the door-way. Danny and Sam gasps in shock as they see Jazz at the door.

"What...was..._that_?"

Danny and Sam, panicing, rushes towards her, brings her into the room, locking the door, and trying to calm her down.

"Jazz! Please, promise me, us, that you won't tell _anyone _about Sam being pregnant, with my child! We used a condom, I swear! But there was a small hole in it! So please, please, please, _PLEASE_, don't tell-" She cuts him off, by putting a fingure on his lips.

"Danny...why? Why would you and Sam do something like _that_? You two are only 14, for God's sake!"

Danny looked disapointed, but Sam backed him up.

"Jazz, relax! Our making-out kinda got out of hand! Just please, _not _a word!" Jazz slowly nods.

"Okay, okay! But I _still _don't approve!" She leaves the room.

Danny and Sam sighs with relieve, then continues to go over the baby names.

"Okay, for girls, I was thinking these: Emma, Gwen, Nikie, Vickie, Amanda, Tiffany, or Dakota?"

Danny thinks for a moment, then smiles as he gives her a kiss.

"Gwen, Tiffany, and Emma sounds cute to me, you?"

"They sound good, but we'll just have to see when the baby's born."

After about an hour and a half with choosing names, they had some pizza for dinner, then continues with their plans.

Little did they know, they were being watched from the window of Danny's bedroom, a ghost.

"Mmmm..." The dark figure grins evily, then flys away.

"So...the Ghost Boy has a pregnant girlfriend? Things are going to get _more _intressting!"

* * *

**This new ghost is an OC of mine, that I've just made up. This ghost will be a little bit of a problem for the couple! **

**Please tell me what u guys think, and I might just write the next chapter 2night! XD**


	3. A friend in need

**Chapter 3: A friend in need**

Sam's been living in the Fenton Works for about three months now; also the best times that she's been having so far. Danny and Sam talked about baby names, and decided that they _really _love the names 'Connor', for the boy, and 'Emma', for the girl. Jazz has been doing a super well job with keeping Sam being pregnant and Danny and Sam's wedding in the future a secret from everyone. Sam's pregnancy has been starting to get noticable, so Danny and Jazz had to keep it even more hidden, by coming up with an excuse to their parents about Sam's, in what Jack and Maddie says, 'strange, teen fatting process'. Sam, however, _didn't _find _that _statement funny; not at _all_! Tucker _still _doesn't know about Sam being pregnant, but Danny hopes to tell his best friend soon, of things might get ugly.

Danny was having some trouble getting to school and back home. Now that the whole world knows that he's Danny Phantom, his "Fan-Girls" are _always _chasing after him. Ever since that's been happening to him, he had to turn invisible _everywhere _he went now, just until the heat dies down, then does it all over again! Every time when that happens, Sam gets worried about him, wondering if it's just those stupid girls, or maybe a ghost, taking Danny down..._hard_!

Luckily, no ghost sightings have been around or mentioned by anyone for the past few months; which was a good thing for the couple, but in some, creepy way...it wasn't anything that ment good, to Danny, no, to him...it ment that they were either giving up, or they're all planning something. Either way, Danny _still _didn't like it!

While Danny was at school, since they've started their second year of Casper High already, Sam had to go to school with him. The pregnancy was barely noticable, just a small bump, nothing else. While at lunch, Tucker seemed to notice Sam and Danny acting a little strange. Sam wanted to eat outside today, because she needed the fresh air, and Danny understood, and took care of her.

Tucker starts to see a small bump sticking out of Sam's shirt, making him more curious.

"Um...Sam, Danny?" They look at him.

"Yeah Tucker?" Sam asked nervously.

"Why is your stomach sticking out like _that_?" He asked, pointing to her lower part of her belly.

She begins to get nervous and afraid as hell, until Danny takes her hand, squeezing it with care and a reassuring smile forms on his face. Tucker just sits there, waiting for an answer, finally, Danny answers.

"Okay Tuck. But PLEASE promise us that you'll _never _tell anyone, no matter _what _it is, okay?" Tucker nods.

"Well..." Sam begins, tell him.

Danny and Sam's been telling Tucker story, after story, about the night when the ceremony took place at Town Square, after Danny and the other ghost saved the planet. They've told him about Sam being pregnant, and how they're now engaged. Tucker was amazed at this, being supportive towards them.

"I wish you guys the best of luck! Wait a minute! Does that mean that I get to be the uncle?" He asked, hopefully, making Danny and Sam laugh slitly.

"Yes Tuck, of course!" Danny exclaims, giving him a high-five.

Sam was about to give Danny another kiss, when the ground started to shake, the wind starting to pick up speed, then out of nowhere, a ghost appears!

The ghost was dark purple, a female, black long hair, dark blue eyes, and the lower part of her body was all a ghost tail of some sort. She laughs evilly, then looks around, soon spotting Danny and his friends.

"YOU!" She boomed, pointing fer large figure at him.

"'_YOU_', what?" Danny asked, confused.

"YOU ARE DANNY PHANTOM, YES?" She boomed again, making the whole school cheer.

Danny turns into his ghost form, making everyone cheer his name, as he flys up to the ghost, who shrinks herself to normal adult size.

"Yes, yes I am; and _you _are..." She grins evilly at him.

"I am Eris, Goddess Of Chaos! And I've come to challenge _you_, Danny Phantom, to a duel! Try not to die here, love, wouldn't want your offspring to grow-up fatherless, wouldn't we..."

Everyone was shocked-siolent, trying to put together what she just said.

"What the- How did you-?" Eris cut him off.

"I'm a Goddess, dear boy, a _Goddess_! With a capital 'G'! You think that _I _don't know about _that_?" Her voice booms through the whole school again.

"ENOUGH!" Danny snaps.

Danny fires a ghost ray at the Ghost-Goddess, sending her to fly backwards, into a wall. She gets angry, growing into the size of Casper High. Eris then summands three Cyclopes.

"What the?" Danny asked, then hears Eris's laughter.

"My dear boy, you _really _need to look-up on your Greek-Mythology! I'm a Goddess, meaning I can control both Chaos _and _Greek Myth's and Legends!"

Danny starts to deal with the Cyclopes, as they spread-out. One of them almost got Sam, but it was a good thing that Danny could get rid of them, just in time. The second beast almost destroyed City Hall, but Danny managed to suck him into the Fenton Thermos. And finally,

"HELP!" Screams tucker.

Well...you know.

"Tucker!" Danny yells, coming close to the Cyclopes, until Eris shot him with a violet ray.

"You want him? Come and get him!" She laughs evilly, then the Cyclopes disappears, then reappears on top of the tallest building in Amity Park.

"Tucker, hang on!" Danny yells again, flying towards the top, but get wacked with the Cyclose's club, sending him falling into the ground.

But Danny didn't give up! He flew towards the every top, turned invisible, then punches the monster in the eye. Tucker was then saved, after Danny had placed the beast into the thermos.

Once they got back to the school, Eris had a _very _pissed look on her face.

"THAT DOES IT!" She goes after Sam, flying her into the very high air.

Danny watched in horror, then flys up towards the two.

"P-Please...let her _go_!" He threatens, hands glowing green.

She laughs, then lets her go, having her fall. Danny then dives after her, leaving Eris looking enasent.

"What? Well...he _did _say 'let her go'! Ha-Ha-Ha!" She then disappears.

Danny dove fast to her like he's never done in his life! He managed to save her and their un-born child just in time, only three inches from the ground. Once they were back on the ground, safe, everyone cheers, telling him good-job. Danny looks back up at the sky, Eris was gone...for _now_!

Everyone almost knew that Sam was pregnant, meaning that this was gonna be tougher that what they've thought! Sam had no choice...she _had _to stay at home, Fenton Works, until the baby was born. Luckily, everyone almost went death by the booming voice of the Goddess, that they couldn't hear that one part about Sam being pregnant. Only Danny, of course, Jazz, and Tucker knew about it.

* * *

_**~Fenton Works *Danny's Room*~**_

After school, Danny, Sam, Jazz, and tucker were in Danny's room, talking about this new ghost that's roaming around.

"If we don't do something about this girl, then we need to find out more about this Goddess." Jazz claims.

"I got an idea, but we should probably wait to do it this weekend, just to be safe." Danny explains; they all agreed.

***That Night***

So that night, everything was calm, well...until Danny woke up, hearing some vomiting going on in the bathroom across the hall from his room. So being that carefull soon-to-be husband and father, that he is, he got out of bed and saw Sam throwing up in the toilet. Danny sat down next to her, helping her and trying to comfort her as much as possible.

After all of that, she thanked him, then she just slept with Danny for the rest of the night, which he didn't mind.

"I love you so much, Danny." Sam says sleepily, then goes to sleep, resting her head on his chest.

Danny smiles, wrapping his arm around her waist, kissing her good-night as well.

"Love you too Sammy, good-night."

Danny, along with the others, knew that this ghost might be a little bit of a challenge.

* * *

**So...does my OC seem cool? :D**

**REVIEW! ;P**


	4. Looking it up

**Chapter 4: Looking it up**

The first week of school went great for Danny, Tucker, Sam, and Jazz. luckily, no ghost attacks came, so Danny had nothing to worry about; but he was still a little worried that Eris is after Sam and their child. He wasn't going to let _anything _happen to the ones that he loves the most, other than his sister, best friend, and parents of course. Today was Saturday, and Maddie was in the kitchen, finally finishing up some pancakes; Danny and Sam came into the kitchen. Danny was holding on to her, because she had just got done with some morning sickness. Maddie notices Sam, than gasps.

"Oh my Gosh, Sam, are you aright? You look greener than Danny's ghost ray!" She exclaims, going over towards the two, checking Sam's temperature.

Sam looked like she might vomit again, so tugs on to Dann's shirt.

"Danny...I need a...tiolet!" She says weakly, looking like she'll throw-up if she sees food.

Danny takes her towards the downstairs bathroom, leaving Maddie looking worried, but knew that Danny was helping her, so allowed it.

Once Sam finished throwing-up in the bathroom, she came back into the kitchen. Jazz was already done with her breakfast, than Danny helped Sam, she was so grateful. Danny had his pancakes after she did, then they all went downstairs, to the lab.

***Fenton laboratory***

Tucker arrived at the lab about thirty minutes after they all had breakfast. Danny had an idea about how they could get more information on this ghost, but it'll mean going into the Ghost-Zone.

"So...we _have _to go into the Ghost-Zone?" Jazz asked, making Danny nod in response.

"Yes. But it's the only way,"

"Why not just go into the library?" Sam asked, confused.

Danny grins.

"If we're going to fight a Goddess...then we'll need information on a _real _Goddess for information on Eris."

They exchanged confused looks, then remembered who he was taking about...Pandora.

* * *

_**~The Ghost-Zone~**_

As they flew in the Specel-Speeder, they saw many of the ghost, just minding their own business. Danny gets confused.

"Mmm...usually the ghost would be attacking us,"

"Maybe the 'King of the Ghost-Zone' has finally won the respect of the ghost who live in here?" Tucker asked, amused.

Danny, Sam, and Jazz rolled their eyes, then continues on towards Pandora's palace.

***Pandora's Palace***

Once they arrive, the Goddess was already outside, relaxing, until she spots Danny and his friends.

"Danny Phantom? Ah, I see you've brought friends! How may I be an assistance?"

Danny explains to her about what has happened at Casper High on Monday, telling her about the events with Eris, Goddess of Chaos. Pandora winces, then has them follow her into the great palace, in to the library.

"Let's see...mmmm...ah! Here it is!" She grabs a book on Eris, herself.

"And you four wish to study this book, gathering more information on her?" They all nod.

"Yes...yes we do. But we were _also _wondering if maybe _you _could also tell us a few things about. Seeing that you're also a Goddess, you two might have a certain history?"

Pandora nods then takes a seat.

"Please...sit. This might be long,"

They all took a seat, looking up at the Goddess.

"It all started years ago! The God's and Goddess were in line, well...not for long..."

_*FLASH BACK*_

**Pandora: You see children, Eris and I use to be close friends...until Jelouses struck down on her. It began on one beautiful, summer day in Greece. We were enjoying ourselves, until we started to fight,**

_"Pandora! Why can't I just be a keeper of that box? That box has horrific things in there! I control Chaos! I should be the one holding that box!" _

_"Because, Eris: Zuse says that I should NEVER have things box out of my sight! I need to protect it! Which is WHY I'm going to the Ghost-Zone, once my spirit dies; so I can protect it."_

_Eris didn't like the idea..._

**Pandora: So one night, when I was asleep, Eris stole the box, to open it up.**

_So after Eris stole the box, she went straight towards the city of Athens._

_"Now...how do I-" She gets the box open, releasing massive CHAOS onto the city._

_All hell have broken loose! Danger was in every corner! Pandora had found her with the box, looking and watching her in dis-believe._

_"ERIS!" She yells, taking the box._

_Once Pandora was able to get everything horrific back into the box, she closes and locks. She then looks at her "friend", angered by what she had just done._

_"Eris...why?" She was about to answer, until Zeus appears above them._

_"ERIS! YOU'VE CAUSED CHAOS IN THE CITY THAT WE WATCH OVER NIGHT AND DAY! FOR THAT...YOU'RE BANASHED!" He stricks a bolt at her, causing her to die, and fading away..._

_Pandora had tears in her eyes, knowing the jelouses has possessed her only friend._

**Pandora: And that was the last time I ever saw her...**

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

Danny, Sam, Jazz, and Tucker looks amazed by this. The Goddess wipes a way a singer tear, then smiles weakly.

"But once I died...I've met her...here, in the Ghost-Zone..."

_*FLASHBACK*_

**Pandora: My death was caused by a sickness, no cure. Once I've found myself in the Ghost-Zone, I've had a palace built for me. After I've sealed the box, and relaxed in my chair, thinking about my new life here, smoke entered the place. I was aware at first; but when I noticed it was just Eris...I was relieved.**

_"Eris! You're here too? Oh, I'm SO SORRY for what had happened to you, year ago-" A blast of a violet ray almost hits her._

_"I'VE BEEN IN HERE FOR FITHTY YEARS! FINALLY! THE TIME FOR REVENGE...CAN COMENSE!" She laughs evilly, before aiming for Pandora again, but Pandora was fast enough to get the box, but Eris grabs it from her, thanks to her power to call Greek Myths._

_After the troll took away the box, it handed it to Eris, who laughed darkly._

_"You poor fool! I've successfully gotten back what I've waited YEARS for! Finally! I shall revile some TRUE CHAOS!"_

_Pandora quickly ran after her, then they've fought for the box. Eventually, Pandora was able to get the box away from here._

_"You can't have this!" She then takes her staff, firing bolts at Eris, sending her flying out of the palace._

_Eris flys away, then something had hit her: She'll plan an attack in the future! She had an image that a ghost boy will come near...in the FAR FUTURE. She thought that he'll be a good use, then laughs evilly, before turning back towards the palace._

_"THIS IS'NT OVER! I"LL GET THAT BOX!"_

_Pandora watches, as Eris disappears, never seeing her again in the future._

**Pandora: Since then, I've been keeping an eye out for Eris. So far, no sightings, until now...**

_*FLASHBACK*_

"Now that Eris knows about you, Danny Phantom, she'll cause chaos. Meaning she'll kill the ones you love, possibly after Sam...and the baby?" Danny looked shock, so did the others.

"Again..._how _did you know?" Pandora laughs.

"Like what Eris said: A God and Goddess knows _all_!" They all shrug.

They've thanked her, taking the book with them, soon heading back home.

* * *

_**~Fenton Labratory~**_

They've parked the speeder, then exchanged worried glances.

"Do you think that it's true? Eris is after that box _and _Sam and Danny's child?" Tucker asked.

"Possibly. But we should do something about her, before it's too late. Jazz said she'll look up more information on Eris; until then...we should just lie low." Danny says, having everyone agree.

* * *

_**~Fenton Works~**_

"Besides, what's the worst that can-" They all run into Maddie and Jack in the living room, having angered looks.

"Daniel _James _Fenton!" The angered parents yelled at him.

Jazz quickly went upstairs, Tucker quickly ran home, and Danny and Sam were looking at them nervously.

"Oh," Danny says.

"Crap!" Sam finishes for him.

Things...were getting bad!

* * *

**Ooooo...I think Maddie and Jack had found out about...well..we know! **

**Find out how things will go down, next chapter! XD**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Long talks

**Chapter 5:** **Long Talks**

Danny and Sam just stood there, paralyzed, too scared to say anything to the angered adults. Jack and Maddie stood in front of them, looking madder than they've ever been in their whole life! They knew, knew about Sam's pregnancy! Someone had told them. Danny _never _been in _this much _trouble with his parents before, it was a new experience. Sam had to know what he's feeling now, because she fears that they've told _her _parents about it! Right now, all Danny and Sam could do was wait to hear another long lecture from the adults.

Maddie tells the two to sit down, and so they did, on the couch. Jack and Maddie stood in front of them, looking like they've become one of those married couples who hate each other's guts.

"Danny..." Maddie begins.

"Explain yourself, young man." Jack finishes for his wife.

Danny sighs sadly, putting his head down, then looks up at them, who are waiting for an answer.

"The truth is...Sam and I are expecting a baby in about six months," They look at Sam, still a little angered.

"Is this true, Sam?" Jack asked the goth, who sadly nods.

"I see..." Maddie then gets out a notepad, getting ready to write something down.

"Now listen here..." She begins.

Danny and Sam were nervous as hell; they were in for it now! Maddie and Jack's angered looks goes away, instead smiling.

"What kind of names have you two chosen?" Maddie asked sweetly, leaving the couple looking like those two have been doing drugs.

"What? Wait! You two aren't mad? But I got Sam pregnant," Maddie smiles sweetly.

"Sweety...we're not mad...we're _FURIOUS_!" She throws the notepad and pencil towards the other end of the room, as she takes out her bazooka, destroying the objects.

Danny and Sam were looking terrified.

"How could you two do this?" Jack asked in shock.

"You two are only 14!" Maddie yells.

"Um, sorry, Misses Fenton, b-but I'm 15." Sam corrects.

"I don't care, whatever! But what I _do _care about, is _why _you two thought it was a good idea to do _that _and cause ***Points to Sam's lower stomach* **_that_?" She nearly shouts, pointing to Sam's belly.

Danny explains to them that on the same night that the ceremony was taken place at the square, they flew together in the sky, then went to Sam's house, into her room. Sam had told them that, yes, they did have sex, but with a condom. They also explained to them how they've found out that the condom had a hole in it, causing the pregnancy to happen.

Jack and Maddie couldn't believe their ears: They're son had _sex_! He's gotten his girlfriend pregnant, and they've been _lying _to them about it this _whole _time?

"How could you two lie to us like this? Do you two have _any _idea what you've gotten yourselves into?" Maddie asked, still angered.

Danny lowers his head again.

"Yes..."

"You two will have to deal with a _baby_! That means: So much work! Getting a job! Skipping school! And many more!" Maddie explains.

Sam shot her head up, looking at the parents of her boyfriend.

"Hold on...how do you two know?" They look at her.

"A girl from your school came over here this morning and told us. I think her names was Penny, no, Patty, no," Sam shot an angry glare.

"_Paulina_!" She shouts in a whisper.

Paulina! That witch! She must've told Danny's parents! She must've gotten jealous that Danny Phantom's baby is in Sam Manson! Sam had _never _felt this angered to slice someone's head off! Wait! Of course she has! Just not in _this _way! Or maybe it's just the hormones? Anyway, she _knew _that it was _her _fault!

"Anyway...you two are in _so much _trouble!" Jack snaps.

"We don't aprove...but...we're goning to help you two. But once that baby's out of there, it's going to an orphanage,"

Both Danny and Sam went wide-eyed.

"What? NO! YOU TWO ARN'T JUST GONNA DUMP MY SON OR DAUGHTER IN AN ORPHANAGE! WHY WOULD YOU TWO DO THAT TO YOUR GRANDCHILD?" Danny snaps.

Maddie and Jack look at their son, disappointed.

"Well, sorry Danny, but we have no choice. We can't take care of an infant." Sam looks angered.

"Why not my house, huh?"

Jack and Maddie shake their heads.

"No Sam, we're sorry, but we just can't have you do that; you're parents might even say the sam thing." Maddie turns back to Danny.

"You're in a lot of trouble Mister, _a lot_, of trouble!"

"Okay, fine! But please...let me and Sam keep the baby. It _is _our child, after all!" Jack and Maddie go into the other room, the chat.

Sam wasn't sure how everything will go down between her own parents, but promises to try to figure out what to say to them, next time they talk. After a few minutes, Jack and Maddie walks into the room.

"Danny...okay...we've decided that you two can keep this baby." Maddie says, with a weak smile on her lips, making Danny confused again.

"M-Mom...are you...smiling about this?"

They shrug.

"Well...we can't say that we still approve of this. But if it'll make you two happy, then we're happy." Danny and Sam smiles at them,then hugs them both.

"But you, Danny, are grounded until the baby's born," Maddie says; Danny didn't care, he was just happy that he won't have to give away his son or daughter. Secretly, he's praying it's a boy.

"As for you, Sam, you need to call your parents about this, now." Jack claims.

Danny could tell that Sam was far too nervous to speak to them about this, so held her hand, smiling warmly at her, she smiles aback and nods.

***Kitchen***

Sam held the kitchen phone in her hands, too scared to dile the number. Danny hugged her, not too tight, and whispers smoothing things into her ear.

"It'll be alright Sam, I'll be here to tell them, just like how you were there when we told my parents," Sam shots him a glare.

"Because I was _forced _to be there," Danny shrugs, then kisses her.

"Anyway, It'll be fine, just call them, and I'll be here, I promise,"

Sam nods, and nervously dials her mom's cell phone number.

It wasn't long, until her mom picked up the phone.

"Hello Samantha! How's it going sweety?" Sam groans.

"One, the name's SAM, NOT Samantha! Second, Mom...I kinda need to tell you something..."

"Yeah?"

"Well...I'm...I'm..."

"Oh, c'Mon Sam! Please just tell me! You can tell me anything,"

"M-Mom...I-I'm pregnant,"

"Except for _that_! SAM! WHY WOULD YOU DO _THAT_? WHO'S THE FATHER?" Sam was now getting scared.

"Mom...calm down. And...um...Danny's the father."

"WHAT? _HOW _CAN _I _CALM DOWN? IF _HE'S _THE FATHER, THEN I CAN'T CALM DOWN!" Sam gets angry with her!

"MOM! I LOVE DANNY! AND IF _YOU _CAN'T ACCEPT HIM, EVEN THOUGH HE'S PRETTY MUCH THE REASON WHY THE EARTH IS SAVED, JUST FUCK-OFF!"

Sam then hangs up the phone angry, throwing it onto the table, then storms upstairs, into Danny's room, crying into his pillow.

Danny went ghost, then flew through the Celine, into his room.

***Danny's Room***

As Sam cried into Danny's pillow, he didn't notice Danny in the room, until she felt the temperature drop. Danny turned back into human, hugging her as she cried into his shoulder. He sighs, trying to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry Sam,"

"D-Don't be! That _BITCH_...why would she talk that bad about you? I'm not going to let her go near our baby once he or she is born, Danny! I wanna move away from them!" Danny smiles lightly, gently plants a kiss on her cheek.

He then wipes the tears away.

"Don't worry Sam, I'll take care of you...I promise."

Sam continues to cry into her boyfriend's shoulder.

Now that their parent know about the new baby coming in six months, things weren't going to be so smooth with them for a while. But Danny made a promise not to let her parents take away her away from him; they won't even take away their baby.

* * *

**Was this chapter pretty good? The chapter is half-way done!**

**About seven more chapters!**

**Review! :)**


	6. Chaos!

**Chapter 6: Chaos!**

Sam was still a little angered with her mother about what she said about Danny and the baby, why wouldn't she be; she also getting a little nervous about the birthing. She's been pregnant for about seven months now! Only about two more months, until she and Danny becomes parents! Of course Danny and Sam were nervous, why wouldn't they be? So to help them, Jack and Maddie tought them everything about being a parent; well...Maddie _tought _them! Jack was too much of a goof to teach them. Because he's been interrupting the lessons about his new ghost inventions.

Sam HAS to stay home now! Her pregnancy was getting _way _to noticable to the outside public! Maddie and Jack didn't have a problem, having her stay home with them. But they were _still _teaching her a few things. Danny also brought her homework back home after school.

Danny wanted to yell at Paulina! How did she find out anyway? It didn't matter any more, because she was gone for a three-month vacation in Florida! Since that she was out-of-the-way, Danny and Sam didn't have to deal with the witch of Casper High!

Speaking of Casper High: Danny and Tucker had just left the school, early dismissal today.

While the two friends where walking down towards the Fenton Works, they were talking.

"Might as well have your wedding now, huh? I mean, it's over, the secret is over. You two can just-" Danny glares at him.

"I know Tuck, but we _can't _get married! Not _yet_! We're too young, until we're at least eighteen." Tucker shrugs, then they continue towards Danny's house.

"Do you think Eris has given' up?" Danny asked his friend.

"I dunno! She's a Goddess, after all, she _did _say that this wasn't over." Danny knew what he was talking about. This Goddess problem was pretty serious, Eris _was _the Goddess of _Chaos_!

People was screaming, running past them, then one girl from school goes up to the two.

"Help! A purple ghost woman is turning people into stone!" She screams again, running away, leaving the two in shock.

"_Stone_?" They both asked, nearly yelling.

They rush towards the direction of the disaster. Eris was there, having Medusa's going around. She spots Danny and Tucker, grinning evilly.

"Danny Phantom? And...whatever your name is? I was _expecting _you, Phantom!"

Danny then goes ghost, flying up towards her, creating a ghost orb to throw at her.

"Yeah, I kinda had a feeling that _you _were expecting me! Were you expecting _this_?" He shouts at her, then throws the green orb straight at her.

She conjures a violet ghost shelled, blocking the ghost orb.

Danny looks surprised for a moment or two, then fires four ghost rays towards her, who she lifts her arms up, creating a huge violet orb, that sucks his ghost rays into it. Eris grins nasty at him.

"Yes, yes I _was _expecting _that_!"

The violet orb then explodes, having the rays fire straight at Danny, who then turns intangible. The rays were about to hit Tucker, but he managed to get away from the fight.

"I'll get help, Danny!" Tucker was then surrounded by a bunch of Medusa's, who they then turns him into stone.

Danny watches in shock! He then turns around to see Eris laughing.

"You fool! My Medusa's will succeed in turning _all _into stone! But..to keep you busy for a while..."

Eris then lifts her arms again, waving them around, dark purple cloud of smoke was above her. All of the sudden, a Hydra Dragon appears. Eris laughs evilly.

"My monster...ATTACK!" The dragon flys towards Danny, then he fires a ray at the beast, before flying away.

* * *

_**~Fenton Works~**_

Sam, Maddie, and Jack was watching the news, seeing Danny battling a ghost Hydra and Medusa's! Even Eris was getting noticable on the TV. Jack gets up, gathering the Ghost gear.

"Maddie! The RV, quickly!" Maddie starts to head towards the RV, until Sam gets up.

"Where are you going?" Sam looks at the wordiness into her eyes before answering.

"I'm gonna help Danny! He's the baby's father, and my future husband! I _need _to help him!" Maddie shakes her head.

"No! You _need _to stay here! You _don't _want to get the baby in danger!"

Sam was about to protest, until Maddie and Jack quickly leaves the house in the RV. She screams with anger, then feels the baby kick again. She sighs, gently placing a hand on her round stomach, gently stroking it.

"Don't worry...I'm _not _going to let your daddy down," She then sees the entrance to the Fenton blimp/jet.

A grin forms on her face, before getting into the flying object..

"Which is _why _I'm gonna help daddy!" She says, before the jet takes off towards Danny, to help him.

* * *

_**~Meanwhile~**_

The Hydra was catching up with Danny, but he threw a freeze ray at the Dragon, but it hits its head. Danny then destroys the head. Danny watches as the headless body falls and crashes into the park. Eris then appears in front of Danny, looking un-pleased.

"_IDIOT_! YOU CAN'T KILL A HYDRA! IT'S HEAD CAN GROW TWO MORE WITH EACH HEAD CHOP!" The dragon appears agin, with three heads this time.

Danny quickly acts, by firing another par of ghost rays at the monster. Danny quickly takes out the thermos, sucking the dragon inside.

Eris, fires an orb at the ghost boy, who falls and crashes into the jet. Sam was shocked, but relived that it was just her soon-to-be-husband. Danny groans as he gets up, then gasps, seeing Sam here.

"Sam! What are you doing here? You need to stay at home, so you don't hurt our baby!" She shakes her head.

"No, Danny, I wanna help!" He kisses her.

"But..I don't want you to put yourself _nor _our baby in danger!" Sam was about to protest, until a large, dark purple hand reaches into the jet.

Eris pulls her hand out, carrying Sam, who's screamin, out of the jet, looking down at her in her hand.

"Sam Manson! You've should've just stayed at home, where it's safe! But now...you shall-"

"LET GO OF HER!" Danny yells, throwing two large ghost orbs at her, hitting her in the face.

Sam screams with fear, but Danny catches her, setting her down onto the ground, safety for both of them. The jet's auto system makes a retweet towards the Fenton Works again. Eris looks down at the couple, then shrinks into the size of Deesrie. Once she's back to her normal size, she starts her way down towards the couple.

"Are you okay Sammy? Are you hurt? Is the baby hurt?" He asked quickly, checking her, trying to make sure everything's alright.

"I'm fine, Danny, it's just-" She gasps, seeing Eris fly closer towards them, throwing a ghost ray towards them, until Danny and Sam was sweeped off the ground, taken safely on top of Casper High.

Pandora was facing Eris!

* * *

**Next Chapter: Goddess vs Goddess!**

**REVIEW! ^^**


	7. Helping hands

**Chapter 7: Helping hands**

Both Goddess look at each other, face-to-face, in a fighting pose. Danny and Sam watch, Sam being tended by Danny, he wanted to make sure that she and the baby was okay; just in their luck...it was okay, because the baby had made a gentle kick. Eris glares at Pandora, who glares at her back.

"So...the Goddess of Chaos had to cause some _real _chaos, huh?" Eris smirks.

"Oh Pandora, _such _responsibility, too bad that's what caused us to_ die_!"

Pandora then conjures up an orb, throwing it at Eris, who blocks it.

"YOU CAUSED YOURSELF TO DIE, _YOU_!" Pandora screams.

Eris then calls forth some Minatars.

"KILL HER...AGAIN!" The Minatars goes after Pandora.

Pandora gets out her staff and starts to fire some rays at them, causing some of them to get attacked. Pandora flys into the air, then some Harpies comes after her, which she attacks again.

***With Danny and Sam***

Danny continues to check Sam while Pandora was facing Eris. Danny, of course, is _still _worried about Sam and their child, but Sam keeps on telling him that she's okay, and had nothing to worry about.

"Danny, relax, the baby's-" A huge rock comes towards them, which made Danny quickly pick Sam up, then they fly towards a different safe place.

"See what I mean, Sam," Danny say, wrapping his arm around Sam's stomach lightly, cradling his child that he would've lost. He felt a small kick, which made him relived.

"You _need _to stay home!"

Sam didn't like arguing with Danny this time around, but understood what he means: Their baby could get into danger!

***Back to the fight***

Eris continues to throw orbs at the other Goddess, who continues to dodged her attacks. Pandora comes up towards Eris, punching her, sending her flying all the way towards a big building, crashing throw it and another few.

Pandora quickly flys towards Eris, shooting down beams towards her.

"YOU...LEAVE...THIS...PLACE..._NOW_!" The beams crush Eris into the ground.

Eris was nowhere to be seen, untill she phases through the ground behind Pandora, smacking her so hard, she flew all the way towards Casper High, destroying the building.

Some Casper High students watches as the school's being destroyed, then smiles with glee.

"NO SCHOOL!" They then scream as large pieces of the building comes towards them, having them go away towards their homes.

Eris then fires multiple violet orbs at Pandora, all at once, but keeps missing, as the other Goddess was fast enough to dodge.

***With Danny and Sam***

Once Danny gets Sam home, he sets her on his bed, making sure she was alright.

"I need to go and help Pandora, Sam. Will you be okay, just until I come back?" Sam slowly nods.

"I-I guess...so..."

Danny gives her one last kiss, before taking off. But before he flys over towards to the fight, he grabs the Fenton Thermos.

_"Why havent I just used this thing on her a long time ago?"_ Danny thinks to himself, then heads to help Pandora.

He then flys to suck Eris into the Fenton Thermos.

***Back To The Fight***

Eris was getting a little to strong, growing bigger.

"Ha-Ha-Ha! You can't defeat me!" She then fires a strong ghost ray at Pandora, sending her crashing into the ground.

Danny appears in the fight, firing a freeze ray at Eris, freezing her solid.

"HEY, remember _me_?" Eris then breaks out of the ice, facing Danny with an evil grin.

"Why _yes_, I _do_ remember _you_!" She then has a Medusa grab Danny.

Danny tries to break through of the Medusa's grasp, but she was to strong, and Danny could phase through it. Eris laughs evilly, before getting closer towards Danny. More chaos was being created in the streets, making Eris grow more, more, and even more! Danny watches her transform into bigger size in shock and awe, wondering _how _he's gonna stop her now. Eris laughs evilly once more, before her hands glow violet, ready to fire a deadly ghost ray at the ghost boy.

"What? You're...getting bigger?" Eris nods.

"YES! THE MORE CHAOS THAT IS CREATED, THE MORE POWERFULL I GET! JUST WAIT UNTIL I SEND MY CREATURS TOWARDS THE REST OF THE GLOB, THEN I'LL BE MORE POWERFULL THAN EVER!"

Her glowing, violet hands reach further towards Danny.

"Any last words, PHANTOM?" Danny struggles, then sees his parent's RV parked close towards them, seeing Maddie with another bazooka.

Danny grins, then looks at Eris.

"Yes: FIRE MOM!"

Eris gives him a confused look, before looking down, seeing a big orb of energy heading straight towards her, knocking her towards the ground of Amity Park, the park itself.

Next, the Medusa gets shot with the same weapon. Danny takes out the Fenton Thermos, sucking in all the Monsters that are terrorizing the whole town. Once they were in the Thermos, Danny flys towards Eris, who's shrinking.

"What? _HOW_? _HOW_ AM I LOOSING MY POWER?" Danny points the thermos in front of her.

"The less chaos that happens, the _weaker _you get! Bye-Bye!" Danny fires the thermos, and Eris gets sucked in.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! I'LL BE BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" She screams, as she's sucked into the thermos.

Danny gladly shuts the thermos, then flys over towards Pandora.

"Pandora? Thanks a lot," She groans, then smiles warmly.

"You're welcome! But if she escapes...call me again!" Pandora disappears.

Danny thanks his parents for the help, then flys back towards home, making sure that Sam's alright.

* * *

_**~Fenton Works~**_

As they get ready for bed, Danny double-checks to see if the baby was alright still.

"Will you relax, Danny! I told you a millionth time: THE...BABY...IS...OKAY!" Danny shrugs, then kisses her.

"I'm sorry hun, I'm worried that you almost got killed today, both you and the baby. You two are my whole world now, Sam. If something, like what had happened today, were to kill you two, then I wouldn't know what I'd do with out you both."

Sam understood what he was saying, and kisses him.

"Danny...you have nothing to be worried about. Eris is back in the Ghost-Zone, where she belongs, we're all safe."

He nods, then kisses her one last time, before going asleep.

"Good night Sam, love you."

"I love you too Danny, good night."

The time was getting near, so Danny had a lot to worry about: Sam's parents, the birth of their child, and Eris. What if she _does _escape the Ghost-Zone? But he didn't want to worry about that now, he just wanted to sleep with his Sam and unborn baby, which everything turned out great for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter may have been a lil 2 "Cheesy" or "Choppy", big rush 2 get this done, AND I'm not good w/ fighting scenes.**

**Only about one more chapter, until the birth! XD**

**Review! :3**


	8. Almost time

**Chapter 8: Almost time**

As the two, Danny and Sam, slept in bed together, Sam was still awake, while her soon-to-be-husband was still asleep. She sighs as she looks around the room, to worried. She wasn't worried about Eris, Greek Monsters, or even ghost sneaking in the house during the night, no, she was too scared to go to sleep...because it was getting closer to time. It's been two months since the whole chaos thing as been here in Amity Park, and the birth could happen any time now, it could even happen while she's asleep! All of the thoughts scared her! Giving birth for the first time, well, _all _of the time! Can _really _be one hell of a painful experience; mostly if you're only 15. Danny had turned 15 already, so did Tucker, Jazz is going to be graduating Casper High early.

Giving birth was something that Sam could _only _be afraid of at the moment! Sam begins to shake a little, to scared to fall asleep. Danny begins to stir, sees her shaking. He quickly, but carefully, wraps his warm arms around her, kissing her cheek, trying to calm her down.

"Hey Sammy...why are you cold?" She looks at him, tears coming down her face, making Danny concern.

"Sam?" She starts to whimper a little, then starts to cry a little in her hands.

Danny quickly takes her face with his hands, wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

"Sammy! Why are you crying?" Sam sobs a little bit, then stops long enough to tell him.

"I-I'm _scared _Danny, scared about..." She starts to cry a little more.

"Scared of what, Sammy?"

"S-Scared about...the birth!" Danny knew it _had _to be _that_.

Danny kisses her softly, smiling warmly at her.

"Aww, baby...I promise you...I'll be there once it happens," She shots him a glare.

"Oh, and what if you're in the middle of a ghost fight, huh? What if you can't take me to the hospital on time? What if I go into labor while we're asleep? ***Gasps Softly* **What if...it happens _now_?" She starts to get a little shaky.

Danny knew that she must be nervous as hell about this. He knew that Sam was right: What if he wasn't there? But he _was _going to be there! He's _not _going to miss the birth of his child! He kisses her again, rubbing her back softly.

"Sam...I prmise you: I WILL be there! I'm NOT going to leave your side, not once! I know that you're nervous then hell about this; which is _why _I'm _never _going to let anything happen during these next few days. I'll be with you...forever and always...you and our son or daughter."

Sam smiles warmly, knowing that he was right about that. She kisses him again, before lying back down.

"Hold me?" She asked.

Danny gladly does, kissing her head softly, before they both fall asleep again.

* * *

_**~The Next Day~**_

Sam knew that Danny was telling the truth; because he _never _was leaving her side, no matter what! But one thing was going on, that she didn't know about: The baby shower.

Jack, Maddie, Tucker, Jazz, Valerie, and Danny was throwing her a little baby shower today, which they were going to surprise her some time today.

Danny and Sam were on their way back to Fenton Works, after spending a little time together on "Their Hill", which is where the happiest moment of their lives started.

Once they arrive at Fenton Works, walk into the door, everyone was yelling "Surprise!" Sam was speechless, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Oh my God!" She whispers to herself.

As Sam joins Jazz and Valerie into a chat, Danny and his parents have a talk as well.

"We're happy for you, Danny." Jack claims, making Danny confused.

"What? But I thought you guys were angered with me."

Jack shrugs.

"Well...we _were_...but now...we're just-" Maddie cuts him off.

"What your father is _trying _to say Danny, is the fact that even though that we _still _don't approve of _this _happening this early...we love you, so much, and if this makes you happy, then we can be happy. Our son's happiness is our only happiness, right Jack?" She looks around, but her husband was nowhere to be seen.

"Jack? JACK!"

"Maddie," Jack yells.

Danny and Maddie looks at jack, chugging a whole thing of melted fudge.

"You might wanna try this! THIS IS SO WONDERFUL!" He continues to chug the melted fudge, while everyone, except for Danny and Maddie is chatting "Chug, chug, chug!"

Sam sighs with happiness, giggling as he gently rubs her belly.

"You're gonna have one crazy grandfather, little one." She feels another kick, which makes her smile with joy.

Danny, smiling, goes over towards her, kisses her.

"My parents are still not approving of this, but are happy for us. Confusing, isn't it?" She shrugs.

"I guess it can be confusing. But as long as we have each other, I don't care what people think."

Once Jack was done chugging the melted fudge, people cheer.

"Okay! Time for presents, then cake! But first I _need _a cold drink, because that fudge was _hot_!" Jack rushes into the kitchen, making everyone laugh.

* * *

Sam sits down next to Danny on the couch, opening a few gifts. So far, they've gotten: A blankie, a pacifier, some baby bottles, and diapers.

Sam opens another gift, reviling a small jumpsuit, same thing as Danny's in ghost form, but baby size. Sam and Danny laughs.

"It's so _cute_!" Sam exclaims, putting it down with the rest of the gifts.

Danny hands her another gift, from him, she opens it, reviling a photo album, with the words "Baby Times" on the top of the cover. An empty space is on the center of the cover, big enough for a photo.

Sam looks at Danny sweetly.

"Danny..."

"I thought we could have an album, just for the baby." She smiles, kisses him.

"Aw, Danny...thanks, a lot."

They watch them lovely, then Maddie calls them for cake, as she heads towards the kitchen, which they all follow her.

* * *

As they all have a thing of cake, Sam's been starting to feel a little...funny. Danny thought it was just her hormones, telling her to puck in the tiolet...again, but it wasn't.

Instead, Sam groans a little, holding her stomach with her one free hand lightly. Danny notices, taking her hand.

"Sam...are you okay?" She nods.

"Oh, yeah, everything's fine." She didn't like lying to him, but she didn't want him to worry.

"Is it just a kick?" He asked, still concern.

"Yes! That's it, a kick!" She panics a little, without having him notice.

Danny shrugs, then continues to talk with Tucker as they ate.

After a few more minutes of this, Sam's groans becomes louder, screaming with pain as she holds her stomach tightly.

"SAM!" Danny exclaims, quickly holding on to her.

"D-Danny..." She looks up into his blue eyes.

"I-I think...it's...it's time..." His eyes widen.

Danny didn't know what to do now!

"What do you mean...'it's time'?"

Sam gets angered.

"OH MY GOD, DANNY, NO WONDER WHY THEY CALL YOU CLUELESS! THE BABY'S COMING, YOU MINDLESS DOUGCH BAG!"

Danny looks a little hurt, until Jazz places a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be sad, Danny. It's normal for a girl to curse out their husband, or boyfriend, once they're in labor. She doesn't mean it, don't worry, just get her to the hospital!"

Danny nods and turns into Danny Phantom, picks Sam up, then they fly towards the hospital.

* * *

**OMG! THE BABY'S COMING! DANNY'S GONNA B A DAD! SAM'S HAVING A BABY, CHILD! LOL! XD**

**Will it be a boy or a girl? Find out...**

**REVIEW! ^^**


	9. Nine months worth it?

**Chapter 9: Nine months worth it?**

Danny was holding onto Sam the whole time as they flew towards the hospital. Sam groans with more pain, so Danny tries to smooth her, but it was no use, she continues to moan with pain, holding on to her stomach. Danny smiles weakly, trying his best to comfort her.

"It'll be okay, Sam, just relax."

"Relax? _HOW _can I relax, when my water just broke?"

Danny sighs, wishing he could make everything for her better, which he will! Once they get to the hospital.

* * *

_**~Hospital~**_

They finally reach the hospital. Danny quickly gets her inside, telling nurses and doctors to get her into a delivery room, and fast.

"What? But...arn't you two a little too young for this?" One nurse asked.

Sam didn't want to answer any questions for them, so just screamed up towards the heavens.

"JUST GET ME INTO THE DAMN DELIVERY ROOM!" She yells, causing a small team of nurses come towards her and took her into the delivery room, right after settling her down in a wheel chair.

Danny called out to her, telling her that everything was going to be okay, and that he'll be in the room shortly. A nurses gives him a small stack of papers to sign, while trying not to faint by being in the sight of Danny Phantom himself. After filling out the forms, he handed them to her, then flew quickly towards the delivery room, where Sam was getting ready for delivery. Danny quickly turns back into human, then gets by her side, taking her hand, trying to smooth her and calming her down through all of this.

"I'm not ready for this, I'm not ready for this!" Sam yells between painful gasps and moans.

Danny kisses her cheek softly.

"Don't worry Sammy, I'm not going anywhere, everything is going to be okay. All you need to worry about and do, is to push and push, until that baby is out, okay?" Sam nods in understatement, but screamed bloody murder, as she starts.

"MY GOD! IT HURTS, IT HURTS!"

Danny was doing his best to smooth her every way he could, but he knew one thing: This was going to be a _long _delivery...

* * *

**~Waiting Room~**

While the delivery of Danny and Sam's child was going on, Sam's parents came into the room, looking pissed!

"WHERE'S OUR DAUGHTER!" Jeremy yells.

"In the delivery room, why?" Tucker asked, then gets slapped across the back of his head by Valerie.

"WHAT?" The parents nearly shook the building.

The two were then running towards the entrance towards the birthing room, when a nurse stops them.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you two can't go in there," Sam's parents get angry.

"What do you mean 'we can't go in'? Our 15-year-old daughter is having a _baby_ in there!" The nurse shrugs.

"Sorry, I'm just following orders. But you, along with the others, are allowed to see her, once everything is settled, okay?"

The two didn't want to wait, they wanted to see their daughter, _NOW_! Grandma Manson arrived about ten minutes after the orders that were placed on them, until everything was prepared.

About ten _more _minutes after that, a nurse walks into the room, looking exhausted, yet happy.

"All of you the Fentons and Mansons?" They all nod.

The nurse smiles at them.

"Well, congratulations, it's a-"

* * *

**~Room 145~**

"A boy!" Both Danny and Sam said, with parental proud ness in their voices.

The baby boy was wrapped up in a blue blanket. He also had black hair, like his parents, his hair style was a lot like Danny's but smaller, because he _was _just born, after all. Danny and Sam watches their little bundle squirming around underneath the blanket, crying softly. Once the baby opened his eyes, the proud parents smile widely, seeing Sam's beautiful violet eyes, with a little mix of Danny's baby-blue. Danny and Sam gently plants soft kisses on both cheeks of the infant, then look at each other.

"He's...perfect," Danny says, kissing Sam.

"I know...a little mirror image of you, a little cutie."

They continue to watch their son move around in the blanket, looking up at his parents curiously. Sam gently hands the baby to Danny, who cradles his child against his chest, smiling with joyful tears as he holds his son for the first time.

"Hi there, little buddy. I'm your daddy. Welcome to the world." The baby burps, then giggles softly.

Danny and Sam laughs, more tears of happiness of their faces, hearing the soft and adorable laughter of their child for the first time.

Sam kisses Danny's cheek, then she was giving back the child, smiling down at him.

"Hello, my little sweet heart, mommy loves you, a lot." She kisses the boy's forehead.

After about five minutes of this, they look at each other again.

"So...what's going to be his name?" Danny shrugs.

"Well...we _did _decide to name him Connor Fenton, remember?"

Sam thinks for a moment, then smiles with a nod.

"Connor _Daniel _Fenton."

Danny kisses his soon-to-be-wife.

"Perfect."

Danny looks down at his newborn son again, who's falling asleep. He then looks at Sam with another smile.

"So Sam, was the nine months worth it to you?" She smiles proudly.

"Defiantly,"

They were like this for a few more minutes, then people started coming through the door, reviling Danny's parents, Tucker, Jazz, and Valerie. Sam's family comes through the door as well, angered looks on her parent's faces, but Grandma Manson looked angered at her parents, _not _her!

* * *

**New chapter this Monday or something like that. I WAS gonna name the baby Toby, but I decided 2 go w/ Connor.**

**Review! :D**


	10. Guess Who?

**Chapter 10: Guess Who?**

Sam looked at her parents, worried, yet angerd; angerd about the fact about what her own mother said about Danny and Connor. She holds her child close to her chest, watching as they walk near the bed, getting a glimbs of Connor. After her parents have seen the child, he was pasted around to the others, so they could see. Maddie was talking about how cute Connor was, but Sam's parents was looking rather shocked.

"How could you be saprtive of _this_? Your son had 'banned' our daughter, and made..._t-that_!" Sam's father exclaims, pointing to Connor, who was asleep in Jazz's arms.

Danny glares at them, along with Sam.

"Hey! it wasn't my fault! We've found out the condom had a hole in it," Danny says angerly. "And besides, Sam actully doesn't mind that she'd gotten pregnant!"

Both parents looks at their daughter in disbelieve.

"Sam..." Her mother begins. "Once you're out of here, no more seeing Danny, and the baby will be taken to an orphanage." Sam begins to get angry with her mother even more.

"NO MOM, NO! I love Danny, we're getting married once we're eighteen," Her parents look even more shocked at her. "And NO, you two will _never _take away the child that belongs to me and Danny, _never_!"

Her screms and snaps have awoken the baby, Connor, and he beginnins to bawl. Valerie was holding him now, calming him down. Tucker grins at her, getting close to her.

"So...wanna start early, like these two?" She gasps in shock, then punshes his arm with her free hand.

"I take _that _as a 'no'?" She nods.

"Ain't getting any of _this_...until the future, okay?" He nods, rubbing his "injurd" arm.

Grandma Manson had enough of Sam's parents being so crul and unrelaxed about this, so snaps at them.

"You two," She snaps, having everyone attention on the old lady. "Why can't you let poor Sam here be happy? Do you two ever think that her happiness is _way _more importaint that what you two want for and from her? Why, if she was _my _daughter-"

"Sometimes I wish I was," Sam jumps in.

"Then I would be happy for her! Sure, she's a little too young for this, but if she's happy, you two _need _to do the right thing, and be happy like she is!"

Sam's parents had never thought to see it like that. They look as Connor was taken back to his parents, watching Danny and Sam smile at the life that they've created with their own love. They both now felt like compleate idiots for not giving Sam her happiness, so goes up to her, hugging her, saying they're so sorry.

"It's okay, mom and dad, but promise me this: _Never _try to change me _or _try to make my own dessissions, okay?" They slowly nod.

"Oh, we don't care Sam, we're just happy that you can forgive us."

Danny smiles at the little, happy family, knowing that he now has a little family of his own to share moments liek that. He _still _couldn't believe that his own parents have accepted this, and couldn't believe that he had a son. It was so wonderful and exciting, knowing that sometime, in the future, he'll be able to take him out for some "Father And Son Days", teach him a few things about ghost fighting, if Connor was born with ghost powers, and do all sorts of things with him.

A nurse walks into the room, telling everyone, except for Danny to leave. Everyone left, leaving Danny alone with his small family. The nurse gets closer to the bed, dark blue eyes showing.

"So...everything's okay here?" The proud parents nod.

"Good...how about we _change _that, shall we? Guess who?" Danny and Sam gets a worried and confused look.

Just then, violet smoke comes out of the nurse, having the body all on to the floor, knocked-out. Eris was floating above them!

"Eris!" Danny shouts, going ghost. "I thought you were in the Ghost-Zone!" Eris only snickers.

"Oh, come now, do you _really _think that I could be imprisoned there forever? _All _ghost can escape that zone!"

Eris swops down, taking Connor away from Sam, having her scream with fear, reaching out for the child.

"It's payback time, Phantom! And besides...he could make a good son of choas to me!" She laughs evily, flying out of the hospital with the now crying Connor.

Danny's neon green eyes glow red, angerd that she as taken away his baby boy; so then, he too, flys out of the building, chasing after her.

* * *

**~Abandon Wherehouse~**

Danny fires a ghost ray at Eris, making her fall into an abandon wherehouse. Danny was worried that he mightive harmed his son, but was relived to see Connor alright. Eris then places Connor in a violet box that she made with her magic. She starts flying over towards Danny, firing orbs at him.

Danny used a shield to block them, then soon uses his ice powers to freeze her, then fires a stronge ray at her, destroying her.

Eris reappers, back to normal, looking angerd, yet amused.

"You _can't _kill a _Goddess_!" She chuckles evily, until Danny smirks.

"True...but I _can _trap one!" He cups his mouth with his hands. "Oh Pandora...!"

Pandora then appers in the wherehouse, holding her box, looking angerd at Eris.

"I knew this was going to happen! Which is why I've brought my box!" She points it at Eris, opeing it. "If you want my box so badly, then just _stay _in it! _Forever_!" She holwers.

A wind tunnle then flys towards Eris, sucking her in the box, making her scream with deffeate.

"What? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She was finally sucked into the small box, whcih closed first thing when she enterd it.

Pandora sighs, closing the box, looking at Danny, who flys towards Connor, who'd fallen when the box he was traped in disapperd. Danny was able to catch him, just in time before he hits the ground. Danny sighs, happy to see his flesh and blood alright. He smiles at Pandora.

"Thank you...so much. How can I ever repay you?" Pandora giggles.

"Oh, don't worry, no need to repay me; but you're welcome anyway."

And with that, Pandora had disapperd, back to the Ghost-Zone. Connor begins to cry again, which made Danny smile with happy tears streaming down his face, while craddling him close to his chest, gentley kisses his small forehead.

"Shhh. It's okay Coonor, Daddy's here." The boy's crying slowly stops, turning into small whimpers, which makes Danny smile even more.

"I love you buddy. Let's get back to Mommy, okay?"

He then flys back towards the hospital, where a very egar Sam was waiting unpassionatly for her child.

* * *

_**~Hospital~**_

Sam was so relived that Danny got their small son back. She's never been so scared in her whole life, other than the part of giving birth to him of course, it was all so over-whelming.

"I love you so much, my baby boy." She smiles at Danny, giving him a kiss after he turns back to Danny Fenton. "And love_ you_, Danny." He smiles, giving her a kiss back.

"I love you too, Sam."

They continue to watch the small life moving around under neth the blanket. They knew that this was gonna be a challenging life ahead of them; the good thing about it is...it'll be the most exciting adventure yet.

* * *

**A little short, I know, but hey, pretty much ALL of the chapters has been short. :/**

**Only two more chapters left, so c ya guys until the next chapter! :D**

**REVIEW! n.n**


	11. Extremely loved

**Chapter 11: Extremely loved**

About one week later, Danny and Sam was able to bring Connor home. Now that Eris was trpped in Pandora's Box, they had nothing to worry about, thank God! The Fentons and Mansons have been helping out with Connor: Feeding, changing, cleaning, and playing.

Connor has also been getting use around the others, other than his parents, so he no longerd cried around Maddie, Jack, Jazz, Sam's parents, Tucker, and Valerie. A baby's been something that made Danny and Sam a little closser to each other, not having worry about anything again, they only had to worry about raising thier child.

In Danny's bedroom, Danny had his arms wrapped around Sam, while she was gentley craddling Connor against her chest, smiling down at the small boy, who was falling asleep.

"I still can't believe it, Danny," He smiles at her. "Me nither...we're parents," She smirks at him.

"And a little _too _early." They share a long laugh about that.

"Yeah. We should probable put him in his crib."

Sam nods, before placing Connor down gently in his crib; both parents kissed his small cheeks, then Sam walks towards the door. Before leaving the room, she turns to Danny, who picks her up, going ghost.

"I'll take you home, Sam." She nods, before taking off.

* * *

**~Sam's House *Bed Room*~**

Once they get into Sam's room, Danny places her in her bed, kissing her good night.

"I promise...I'll come back here with Connor tomarrow, okay?" Sam smiles, before kisses him goodbye.

"M'kay, Danny, Love you."

"Love you too,"

Danny starts flying back towards his house, to check on Connor once more, before going to sleep.

***The Next Morning***

Sam gets back into her room, right after eating breakfast, and spots Danny sitting on her bed, craddling the sleeping Connor. She smiles as she gets on her bed, closing the door behind her.

"Hey Danny," She kisses him; then spots Connor. "Hi sweety," She kisses their son on the cheek, making him giggle as he slowly opens his eyes.

Once Connor sees Danny as a ghost, he starts to cry a little, having Danny quickly change back.

"Shh, hey Connor, it's okay, it's me, Daddy." Connor stops crying as he sees his father again, no longer Danny Phantom.

Sam giggles, before taking Connor back into her arms.

"Aww, I think he's still not that use to your ghost half, Danny." He smiles, shaking his head with a laugh.

"Yeah, you might be right. Cute, isn't it?" She thinks, then shrugs. "I guess so, but I'm still thinking that you scare him." Danny gives her a playful slap on the arm.

"Danny..." She shots him a glare, letting him know that she's holding Connor, and he shouldn't be slapping, playfully or not. He sighs, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, letting a few 'he-he's' escape his mouth.

"He-he...sorry, Sammy." She shakes her head, kissing his cheek. "What would I do with out you, Danny?" She asked playfully.

Danny grins at her.

"I dunno...you could not have gave birth to our first, and hopfully, not our last child," He points out, rubbing Connor's small tuff of head hair back a little. "Then what would you do?" She laughs.

"Mmmm, let's see...well...I could be stuck with having to be alone in the world, while my ghost boy is fighting off crime caused by ghost, is in other areas of the globe." He smirks.

"And you, along with me, know that will _never _happen!"

Connor was then gently placed on the bed, having him look around the room, giggling as his parents tickle his small stomach, blows on his belly, and gentley pinches his smooth cheeks.

Danny and Sam know that being parents, espeically since they're only 15, it was gonna be tuff. Raising a child wasn't any laughing matter, nor easy, but they knew that since they're going to be doing this little adventure together, with the help of their family and friends, then this should be easy as riding a bike; and this bike, my dear friends, is one bike that would never stop until their mission on being the best parents they could be towards Connor, and possibly his siblings, as they can be.

* * *

**Story's not done yet, not until the next chapter! XD**

**I know, this chapter is short! Don't bug me about that! Pretty much ALL chapters are short in this! LMAO! :D**

**Review! :)**


	12. Seven months later

**A/N: I'll like 2 thank all of u guys 4 reviewing, liking, & suporting me through this! ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 12:** **Seven months later**

Connor Daniel Fenton was now seven months old! Danny and Sam couldn't be any happier, knowing that they've done such a good job as parents so far. Some things have been a little difficult, but knew that it was all gonna be worth it. Danny and Sam had to return to school today, so Connor was staying at the Fenton Works again.

However, once they've reached school, everyone was looking at Sam and Danny, whispering things into each other's ears. The two lovebirds was able to pick up what they were all saying...

_"Hey, has it been nine months already?"_

_"Oh my God! Sam had Danny's baby!"_

_"Wow, Paulina was right: Sam Manson and Danny are getting married; just look at Sam's ring fingre!"_

_"I can't believe_ Sam Manson payed Danny Fenton/Phantom to screw her; just to get pregnant!"

_"How much do you bet that this will be on the news?"_

Danny glares angerly, Sam looked like she might cry. Once they reach Paulina's locker, Sam punches her shoulder, making ther mad.

"Hey, watch it!" Sam glares at her.

"No, YOU WATCH IT! Why have you been spreading rumors, that I've payed Danny to do it with me, just so I can get pregnant!" Everyone turns to watch.

Paulina looks annoyed.

"Sorry...but I have no idea what you're talking abo-" Sam kicks her leg, making her gasps in pain. "Okay, Okay, it was me! B-But I only did it because I was-" Danny cuts her off.

"What? _NOW _you notice me? _NOW _you thought it was a good idea to hurt the girl that I love? Paulina, I've always thought you were a nice person, until I've found out your little game! You only like me for Phantom, not Fenton! But since now my secret has been expossed towards the public, you _still _only want Phantom! That's it! I don't love you! I love Sam! So just leave me and Sam alone, you bitch!" Paulina looks scared, so quickly runs away, leaving everyone cheering for Danny.

Sam smiles, kisses Danny, and they go to class.

* * *

**~Fenton Works~**

After school, Danny and Sam went back to Danny's house. Once they arrive, Connor was already sitting down in front of the door. Looking up at his parents, he giggles, reaching for them, which Sam picks him up, kissing his tiny fore head, while Danny's gentley rubbing the boy's hair.

"Aw, I there Coney!" Sam cooded, walking into the kitchen, seeing her parents with Danny's.

Danny walks in behind her, smiling at the adults.

"Hey mom and dad, Mister and Misses Manson; how's it going?" Jack shrugs.

"Oh, not much."

Danny nods, then heads towards the frigde and grabs a cola, then goes upstairs.

"I'll be right up there shortly, Danny!" Sam calls up to him. "Alright!" Danny shouts back at her.

Sam then places Connor down on the floor, then she goes to grab a cola as well. Once she turns around, she notices that Connor isn't anywhere in the kitchen any more. Worried, she looks at the adults.

"Um...where's Connor?" They all look around, then shrug.

"We don't know dear," Sam's mom claims.

Worried, Sam rushes upstairs, to tell Danny, right after she looked around the whole downstairs.

* * *

**~Danny's Room~**

Sam burst into the room, panting.

"Danny! I can't find Con-" She sees Connor, giggling as Danny's tickling his small belly. "C-Connor...?" Sam says to herself, confused.

Danny looks over at her, smiling.

"Hey Sammy, why didn't you tell me that you snuck Connor upstairs?" Sam looks even more confused. "What? No I didn't."

Danny looks confused as well. Sam sits down next to him and Connor; both parents are looking down at Connor, who's falling asleep on the bed.

They both smile, then lay down on the bed, resting Connor in between them.

"I love you Sam,"

"I love you too, Danny,'

After that, they fall into a deep sleep. Little did they know, Connor started to float in the air a little, then bounces back into the bed, gentley, not waking his parents up. He changes into a ghost, then back to normal, very fast.

This was a secret that Danny and Sam didn't know about yet; but knew that this was going to be a tougher baby to take care of, once they find out about Connor being a halfa too, of course...

* * *

**I'm gonna stop there; but don't worry, there's goin sequal! XD**

**Not 4 sure WHEN I'll start writing the sequal 2 this yet, but hopfully soon! ^^**

**So until next time, REVIEW! :D**

**And look out 4 the sequal, thx 2 "Lupsss" & a few others, the sequal WILL come! So look out 4 the sequal, "The New Phantom", which will b posted in the future, dont worry, shortly, like some time this fall! :)**

**Give me ideas, and maybe I'll post it earlier than what I'm planning on doing! :3**


End file.
